The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for controlling the delivery of fluid to a container or reservoir and, more specifically, to an apparatus for the exchange of security, identification, and transaction information between a container, such as a fuel or other fluid storage tank, and a fluid delivery system.
The delivery and control of the delivery of fluids is ubiquitous, varying from water, such as for irrigation, liquefied petroleum gas (propane), oxygen and other gasses, and petroleum based fuels such as gasoline and diesel fuel. As a specific example, many vehicles are operated as a part of a commercial enterprise wherein detailed and accurate records are needed to account properly for the use of the vehicle and to support income tax return filings. Very often the vehicle is owned other than by the operator and fuel used by the vehicle is purchased by the absentee owner at the time a fuel delivery is made. Accurate and reliable records are necessary to assure that the appropriate vehicle receives the purchased fuel and, to the extent possible, that the miles logged by the vehicle correspond to actual commercial, not private, use.